


Kagami’s First Miracles Hangout

by the_crazyones



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-30
Updated: 2014-03-30
Packaged: 2018-01-17 13:33:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1389544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_crazyones/pseuds/the_crazyones
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The first time Kagami spent time with the Miracles without Kuroko.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kagami’s First Miracles Hangout

Kagami would rather chop himself up, burn the pieces and scatter the ashes across the Mariana Trench than tell Kuroko that he had felt completely out of his depth the first time he hung out with the Generation of Miracles alone without him.

He got along well with Aomine and Kise, alright (Kise was so perky that he had felt comfortable around the guy within seconds of conversing with him, and Aomine, as much as he hated to admit it, had a lot in common with him), but the two dumbasses had gotten lost somewhere in Shibuya during their journey to the cafe in Harajuku they were supposed to meet in after Saturday morning practice (Akashi, Kise and Murasakibara were coincidentally having practice matches in Tokyo today…which was why they decided to meet up). Kagami was sure Kise had dragged Aomine off to shop for basketball equipment somewhere because there was no way Aomine would have gotten lost otherwise. And Kuroko had kindly volunteered to fetch them, which meant Kagami had to be left alone with the remaining three members of the Miracles.  
  
Kagami had to restrain himself from pulling Kuroko’s sleeve as the boy stood to leave, feeling Akashi’s dichromatic gaze on him. He had a feeling the boy knew exactly what was going on (clairvoyant bastard) and was enjoying Kagami’s situation immensely. As Kuroko left, Kagami felt a heavy silence descend on the group, and was never more aware of the seconds ticking by than he was then. Midorima was too busy fiddling with the eyes of his lucky item for today, a Paddington Bear stuffed toy, to notice the awkwardness (to be honest, Kagami was also comfortable around the bizarre boy, but Midorima was unfortunately too socially inept to actually be reliable in this situation).

Murasakibara was eating, no surprise, and so probably couldn’t help in this instance. Akashi, of course, looked as steady and unruffled as usual, calmly sipping his Earl Grey tea…and looking like he was expecting Kagami to make conversation. And eerily, Kagami felt compelled to fulfill this expectation, and thus cleared his throat, addressing Akashi first.  
  
"Uh…so, Akashi, how’s the tea?" And promptly felt like smacking himself.  
  
Akashi raised an eyebrow. “It’s fine. I would go into more detail about the smokiness of the flavour, which is enhanced by the tinge of bitterness conceived by steeping the tea leaves slightly longer than required, but I’m afraid I do not want to bore our company.”  
  
Kagami internally winced at the jab, and then scrambled around his head to find  _anything_ he had in common with the boy. As the seconds ticked by, Kagami still couldn’t think of anything, and then desperately said, “Ah, you know that wound you gave me at the start of the Winter Cup? It’s healing very well.”  
  
The silence, if at all possible, became even heavier. Akashi only looked at Kagami…he seemed slightly impressed that Kagami could make an awkward situation worse (dammit.).  
  
Midorima, being an oblivious, socially awkward  _idiot,_ decided to “rescue” Kagami by saying, “It’s fortunate that my lucky item for that day was a pair of sharp scissors. It being so ensured that the cut you acquired was clean. Horoscopes are never wrong…Leos were ranked seventh that day, meaning that while your luck was bad enough to get cut, it was also good enough that you could dodge the attack and only obtain a minor cut.” Kagami mentally imagined himself slapping Midorima.  
  
Fortunately, Murasakibara broke the tension with the crackling sounds made by opening an  _u_ _maibou_ he had snuck into the cafe. Kagami seized this opportunity thankfully.  
  
"Ah… _u_ _maibou?_ Yeah, that used to be my favourite snack back in middle school!” But before Kagami could cheerfully expound on his favourite flavours as he reached to take the wrapper, Murasakibara suddenly slammed the table with his hand, his eyes glowing menacingly.  
  
"Don’t touch my  _u_ _maibou!_ ”  
  
The whole cafe turned to look at their little group. Akashi, the supernatural freak, somehow managed to make himself look unaffiliated with them despite sitting in between Murasakibara and Kagami.

Kagami was thinking that he had completely ruined their outing, when Murasakibara suddenly continued, “Mm…yeah~…I really like chocolate and caramel candy…not so much cheese…ah, but if only cheese  _umaibou_ is available, I will still eat it…”  
  
In his puzzlement at the strangeness that was Murasakibara, Kagami could not answer and could only stare at him. He turned to (slightly) scowl at Akashi, who was giving a dignified cough, which sounded suspiciously like a laugh, behind his napkin.  
  
Midorima, as though not realising that anything had gone amiss, continued the discussion, “Yes, while I try not to contaminate my body with such snacks, the caramel candy flavour  _is_ quite delectable.” He paused to pat the Paddington Bear toy on the head. “Unfortunately, consuming  _umaibou_ falls under Oha Asa jurisdiction, so it has to be announced as appropriate before I can enjoy it-“  
  
"Whaaat…? Are you guys actually letting Midorima bore you all with his stupid horoscope stuff?" drawled a familiar voice.  
  
Kagami turned and tried quite ineffectively to hide his relief. “Aomine! You guys finally found your way here!” He grinned. “Only you would get lost in a place that your girlfriend brings you all the time.”  
  
"Shut it, bastard!" said Aomine, frowning. "Satsuki’s not my girlfriend! And I wouldn’t have gotten lost if this dumbass over here hadn’t dragged me into nearly every department store in Shibuya just trying to escape his fans. It’s lucky we ended up in one near this area in Harajuku." He flicked Kise’s head in irritation, ignoring his "Aominecchi~" whine.  
  
Kuroko nodded and said, “Kise-kun is too flamboyant in his dressing. It is as though he intends to model instead of going for an outing with several sweaty basketball players.” He turned to Akashi. “Ah, except for you, Akashi-kun. You strangely never seem to sweat as much even after an intense basketball practice.”  
  
Everyone except Akashi erupted in complaints ranging from “Hey! It’s not like we can help Saturday morning practice!” to “I didn’t want to be late for an outing with Akashi, so I couldn’t shower even though Takao was pointedly pinching his nose in my vicinity” from Midorima, and “Ehh…taking a shower before coming here was too troublesome~” from Murasakibara.  
  
Kise, on his part, said, “Ah, but I wanted to look my best for everyone! Although I have to say I’m slightly disappointed that everyone only chose to come in their basketball uniforms…ah, except for you, of course, Akashicchi!” He looked at Akashi in puzzlement. “It’s weird, but somehow you manage to look so put together even if you’re only wearing a basketball uniform…”  
  
(Kagami felt relieved in his mind that he wasn’t the only one who thought Akashi had supernatural powers.)  
  
Akashi ignored all the comments as he sipped his tea while waiting for it all to die down, and then looked up to everyone. When he looked up, everyone fell silent to listen to him. He cleared his throat.  
  
"Now that everyone is here, I have something to say." He looked at Murasakibara first.  
  
"Atsushi. You shouldn’t just be eating snacks anymore. You should eat more protein to build stronger muscles, and train your legs." He turned to look at Aomine. "Daiki. Your physical aspects are good as usual. The only thing I can say to you is to listen to Satsuki, your captain and your coach. You can’t do everything on your own." Aomine just frowned, and muttered, "I don’t need you to lecture me, sheesh…"  
  
"Ryouta." Akashi continued, ignoring Aomine. "I know you take the responsibility of being the ace of your team very seriously, but this also involves taking care of yourself physically. You were reckless in the match against Daiki." As Kise winced, Akashi turned to Kuroko. "Tetsuya. Your basketball sense is good as usual, but you have to eat more in order to keep up with intense practice." Kuroko hid a sigh.  
  
"Shintarou." Akashi paused. "You need to get better at shogi." Midorima grimaced so hard that his spectacles nearly went askew.  
  
Kagami had been feeling out of place throughout this whole exchange, but when Akashi turned to look at him, he suddenly felt self-conscious, and strangely, a little relieved.  
  
"Kagami." Akashi paused in thought. "Taiga. You need to build on your shooting repertoire. Don’t just rely on the dunk and its variations." He turned to look at everyone again, and then said, "I look forward to our next matches."  
  
After this speech, Akashi merely picked up his cup, and continued drinking his tea. The rest of the Miracles dissolved into their own chatter, Aomine grumbling about being hungry and hitting Kise on the head because it was  _his fault,_ Kise yelping, Murasakibara unwrapping another  _umaibou,_ and then actually offering Midorima one from his collection, Midorima checking his phone for Oha Asa’s approval, and Kuroko trying to get the waiter’s attention to order his vanilla shake.  
  
As for Kagami, he merely sat there, feeling, of all things,  _gratitude_ towards the former Miracles captain. Because he felt included, even if it was something as annoying as a lecture on his basketball skills (which he really didn’t need, dammit! He already had Coach to advise him.). And Kagami knew that for any subsequent meetings with the Miracles, he would never feel awkward again, even if Murasakibara yelled at him again, or if Midorima’s lucky item was a pair of scissors again.  
  
He just hoped with all his might that Akashi never supernaturally realised this stupid feeling of gratitude.


End file.
